Marry Panda
by ME.Poy
Summary: no summary langsung baca aja ya :) main pair: Kristao


Don't like don't read

Suatu pagi di Tk XOXO ada acara drama Cinderella. Pemeran pangerannya tidak lain adalah Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris. Sekarang ia tengah bersiap-siap untuk tampil di atas panggung. Namun tiba-tiba gurunya yaitu Sungmin mendobrak pintu dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kris, kau sudah siap?" tanya gurunya itu.

"Hn.." Kris menjawab dengan singkat, kemudian gurunya langsung membawa Kris menuju panggung. Setelah sampai di panggung Narator pun membaca narasinya.

Skip time...

Saat Cinderella yang diperankan oleh Kyungsoo akan dibawa oleh pangeran (yaitu Kris) menuju istana tidak sengaja bola mata Kris melihat pemandangan yang membuat nya kesal dan ia pun menatap tajam pemandangan interaksi antara Tao dengan Chanyeol yang sedang bercanda sambil main peluk-pelukan.

"Kris ge.. Kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan takut - takut. Merasa dipanggil, Kris menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang ia berikan saat melihat Tao dan Chanyeol namun lebih mengerikan. Tiba-tiba...

"Huweee... Kris ge seram... Kyungie takut hiks..hikss.. huwaaa..." Tangisan Kyungsoo pecah setelah ditatap oleh Kris dan ia pun langsung lari meninggalkan panggung.

"Kris apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?" tanya gurunya bingung.

"Hn.." gumam Kris yang masih menatap datar gurunya itu.

"Apakah disini ada yang mau menggantikan Kyungsoo menjadi Cinderella?" Tanya guru Sungmin pada anak lainnya sambil memegang bahu Kris yang berwajah datar dan beraura kelam, membuat teman-teman yang melihatnya ikut menangis seperti Kyungsoo.

"Arghh.. Aku bisa gila kalau begini!" Sungmin mulai frustasi lalu pergi menenangkan anak-anak yang menangis dan meninggalkan Kris sendiri.

Skip time...

Kris berjalan di lorong sekolahnya dengan wajah yang masih datar, namun hatinya kesal ketika melihat Tao dan Chanyeol berpelukan juga bercanda ria seperti itu. Ketika sampai ditempat make up, kris menemukan sebuah boneka panda besar di kursi tunggu. Kemudian ia mengambilnya dan membawanya ke belakang panggung. Sampai di belakang panggung, Kris langsung menghampiri gurunya yang masih berusaha menenangkan anak-anak yang menangis.

"Ibu, jika tidak ada yang ingin menikahi ku, aku akan menikahi boneka panda ini." kata Kris datar, sedangkan Sungmin bingung dengan ucapan muridnya itu.

"Tapi kenapa harus boneka Kris?"

"Itu.."

"Mistel Panda?" perkataan Kris terpotong dengan suara teriakan seseorang. Keduanya langsung menoleh kearah orang yang berteriak tersebut yang ternyata Tao.

"Kenapa Mistel Panda Tao ada disini?" Tao bingung melihat bonekanya ada bersama Kris.

"Aku akan menikah dengannya." kata Kris singkat membuat Tao kaget.

"Tapi kenapa halus Mistel panda Tao?" Tao kesal dengan jawaban Kris.

"Karena tidak ada pilihan lain." kata Kris lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?" Tao mulai marah sedangkan Sungmin sedari tadi hanya diam melihat pertengkaran dua muridnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang mau menikah dengan ku, memang kau mau menikah dengan ku?" Kris juga mulai kesal.

"Eh? Tapi kan pelan Tao itu jadi Ibu peli."

"Ya sudah tinggal diubah saja cerita akhirnya menjadi 'Ibu Peri dan Pangeran akhirnya menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya tanpa ada gangguan dari pengawal istana.' Ibu guru kan bisa mengubah ceritanya." kata Kris santai.

"Tapi Kris..." perkataan Sungmin terpotong ketika Kris langsung menarik Tao ke atas panggung.

Diatas panggung Kris berlutut dihadapan Tao sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ibu peri maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" Tanya Kris memerankan perannya.

"Em.. Itu..." Tao melirik kanan dan kiri karena saking gugupnya.

"Sssttt... sudah jawab saja 'Ya'." bisik Kris mulai kesal.

"I..Iya saya mau." Jawab Tao ragu sambil memegang tangan Kris. Semua orang yang menonton menatap bingung panggung yang memperlihatkan adegan pangeran melamar Ibu peri yang seharusnya Cinderella.

"Akhirnya Ibu peri dan pangeran hidup bahagia selamanya." Narasi Kris, kemudian ia memberi hormat dan pergi menuruni panggung sambil menarik tangan Tao. Semua orang yang menonton bertepuk tangan meskipun dalam pikiran mereka masih bingung mencerna kejadian tadi.

Dilorong Kris masih saja menarik tangan Tao.

"Ayo Tao kita pergi buat anak." Ajak Kris tanpa merasa bersalah mengatakan itu.

"Eh...?" kaget Tao dan menatap Kris tak percaya.

Sepertinya otaknya Kris dari kecil emang eror ya?

END

Wkwkwk.. pertama kali publish cerita oneshoot Kristao, tapi sebenarnya ini fanfic udah ada dibuku khusus fanfic yang pernah watashi buat tapi baru bisa watashi publish sekarang hehehehe... 'plak'. Mianhae jika humornya garing :(

Jadi kangen sama couple ini T.T udah lama gak ada chemistry nya. Sengaja di publish untuk mengenang couple ini T_T

Yosh! jangan lupa untuk Review ya because Review sebagian dari diri author :v


End file.
